


Sakiri's Arrival

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Gen, Kavir, Knights of Naren books, Pregnancy, Sakiri, lucaja, original race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN





	Sakiri's Arrival

Neither he nor his mother had been let out of their cage for the past three weeks. His mother had told him it was all normal. Kavir wasn’t so sure. Nothing seemed like it was normal lately.

It had been a strange year. It started in the spring when his mother was removed from their cage for about a week. He had begun to believe that she wasn’t going to return after spending one long lonely week alone. He wasn’t even taken out with the other children. _Not without your mother_. He recalled his master saying the words, and hoping that it meant his mother would be back soon.

The master brought her back after that one week, but soon after she began to get sick. She seemed tired all the time, and every time she ate, she risked throwing up. Kavir didn’t understand why the only treatment that the master seemed to give her was more food. How was that supposed to help? He recalled the one time he got sick the previous winter, and he was taken to a place where another dragon examined him and gave his master a foul tasting liquid to bring back to the lair. Kavir had to drink it for the next four days. He had hated it, but he thought that perhaps his mother would benefit from it for her sickness too.

His mother told him not to worry. Then her belly started to grow. It was then that she explained that the master had decided it was time for her to have another baby. Kavir was going to be a big brother.

He already knew his master’s lair was a special lair. Most of the lucaja that he kept were female and intelligent. His mother told him that one day, he would be old enough to go to another lair and it would be likely he would be the only one there who could write, and quite possibly the only one who could speak either the lucaja native language or draconic. She had already taught him some of the signs that non-speaking lucaja used but also warned him that there could be variations between lairs. He would need to watch for them and adjust for them on his own when the time came.

Most of the females in the lair had children. The two eldest did not, having passed the breeding age, they were now there to help the females who did have children. Kavir was his mother’s first child, but he sort of knew how things worked from watching the others and asking his own questions. Sort of.

He knew that Forvik left the lair last year. He was old enough that his wings had grown large enough to fly with them. He had a little brother and his mother was supposed to have another baby only a few months after Forvik left. His brother, Devar was Kavir’s best friend. Devar stopped leaving his cage for a few weeks. When Kavir next saw him, he had been moved to another cage, with Garad and Garad’s mother. Devar told him that his mother’s belly got too big, and she started bleeding and died.

He glanced at his own mother now. Her belly was large. Would she bleed and die too? She had been acting like she was in pain since the afternoon.

The master put one of the older women in the cage. She went to Kavir’s mother and spoke with her. Kavir stayed off in his own corner. He was afraid, and his fears were not lessened when he heard his mother cry out in pain. He stared out through the bars. Would he have to go live in Garad’s cage too? He didn’t want to. Garad smelled.

A cry of a new life pierced his thoughts. His ears perked up, and he turned around.

He approached cautiously. There was a little blood, but a lot less than Devar said that he saw. His mother was still alive and seemed happy. Tired, but happy.

“Kavir,” she said, “come see your new baby sister.”


End file.
